


Fragments (The Tattered Pages Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan found the old diary in Peter’s apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments (The Tattered Pages Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these tattered pages](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7174) by takethesky87. 



_I had my first kiss today._

The first entry after a space of months. Nathan found the old diary in Peter’s apartment after he got out of the hospital. The pages are so fragile he’s afraid they’ll fall apart in his hands as soon as they’ve given up these innocent young secrets.

_I can’t tell Nathan about this. He’d just laugh._

He tells himself he wouldn’t have, that he would have been the kind and supportive older brother, but his own adolescent mind is a mystery. All he knows is that today the tears are hot like exploding fire on his skin.


End file.
